


Club room

by TemariKirishima



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff and Smut, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Sawamura Daichi's Thighs, Semi-Public Sex, Shameless Smut, Thighs, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-04-23
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23796823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TemariKirishima/pseuds/TemariKirishima
Summary: When Suga saw the club room the morning Daichi overslept, he did the maths pretty fast. Result? Daichi f*cked his girl senseless the night before. In the club room. Where the whole team spent time.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Reader
Kudos: 120





	Club room

**Author's Note:**

> Some anon in a Tumblr I love went like "what if Daichi rearranged your guts in the club room and leave everything a mess and the team sees it next morning?" So, I took that to life.  
> I hope you like it and all feedback is appreciated 💕

The practice was over and this time Daichi and you stayed all the way to the end, meaning: until Hinata and Kageyama decided that they had enough or they ran out of stamina, whatever happened first.

"That's it for today, rest is part of the training too" Daichi said to the younger boys and you gave them their water bottles.

"Thanks, y/n-san. Sorry for keeping you out so late" Kageyama said while he helped Daichi and Hinata to clean the gym.

"No problem, I had to wait for Daichi anyway" you smiled at them.

You had become the second team mom, Suga was first of course. Daichi and you had been dating for a while and only the third years knew about you because 'the  _ kids _ will make a fuss about this and I won't stand it' your boyfriend said. But you were sweet and caring and after the initial surprise the rest of the team loved you in a matter of hours.

"I'll close the room, you go straight home and rest" your boyfriend said goodbye to his teammates and you followed him to the club room.

"So this is where other people see you naked" you commented while he left the water bottles on the shelves inside the room. You closed the door behind you, just in case, it was late and no one seemed to be around but a girl gotta be prepared.

"Kind of" he admitted and scratched his neck. "I just change my clothes really. Do you want to see?" he smiled. It wasn't the good captain and student smile you saw on him most time, this was something a little more lustful and intimate. "First we took off our shirts" he grabbed his shirt and throw it aside, you mimicked his moves as if he hypnotized you "and then our shoes and pants" he took off his clothes and cornered you against one of the shelves to unbutton your pants and pull them down.

He kissed you, his tongue was inside your mouth and he was absolutely dominating the pace. He put one leg between yours, his thigh pushed against your core and you moaned in his mouth in response. His chest was pressed with yours and the contrast between his warm body and the cold metal shelves on your back was overstimulating.

“Daichi… someone might come in…” you said when his mouth was on your neck. He was cupping your breasts with one hand and squeezing your ass with the other.

“We better hurry then, baby girl” he pushed his thigh a bit more on you and you rocked your hips instinctively. “That’s great, move your hips for me” his voice was low and raspy and it was just so hot when he talked like that, so you did as he told you.

You were riding his thigh while he was kissing your neck and breasts. You vaguely registered something hitting the back of your head but the next second whatever it was Daichi pushed it and it was on the floor doing a lot of noise over your moans.

“I need more… please…” you whispered, riding Daichi’s thigh was great but you weren’t quite getting a climax and it was driving you insane.

“Please…?” he grabbed your hips to stop whatever movement you did and looked you straight in the eyes. You blushed and couldn't hold his stare, so you looked down between your bodies and saw his full erected dick pushing his boxers away from his skin.

“Please  _ daddy _ ” you pouted and he let you go.

“Come here” there was a tiny desk and a chair, Daichi moved the chair and threw all the papers on the table to the floor, patting it for you to sit there. You get rid of your underwear and walked naked to sit on the desk. “Oh that’s my baby, I don’t even need to tell you what to do anymore. You’re being a good girl so you’ll be rewarded” he crouched between your legs and put his mouth to work in your pussy.

You grabbed his hair and scratched his scalp getting a groan that vibrated on his mouth and it was a plus to his tongue working on your clit. His hands were on your thighs holding for dear life and you would definitely get bruises matching each of his fingers. He use a hand to put two fingers inside you, curving them to touch your g-spot with each thrust he made.

"Da-daddy I'm gonna-" he heard you and speed up the pace of his fingers and sucked on your clit again and again until you came on his face and fingers.

"Good girl" he said and stood up to kiss you. He grabbed your hand and made you stroke his dick, the precum on his tip made it easier for you to slide your hand on him. He kicked the chair to the second shelf in the room -the one that was closer and still tidy- and whispered at your ear. "Can you cum one more time for daddy?" his fingers were working on your clit again, you were at the edge of overstimulation.

You didn't find your voice so you just nodded. He grabbed your hand from his dick and he sat down on the chair with you following him close. He didn't ask you to but you wanted to suck his dick so bad. You had it in your hand and it felt warm and it look so appealing slightly curved and dripping precum on the tip. You looked at Daichi and licked your lips, afraid to be punished if you did something without permission.

"I know what you want baby girl, come here and put that pretty mouth to work" he grabbed his dick from the base and you fell on your knees in front of him, opening your mouth for him to put his cock in. "Fuck your mouth feels so good baby…" he moaned each time his dick hit the back of your throat. He let you suck him until he felt it was too much. "Kneel on the chair baby" he pulled your hair to separate you from his body and let you took his place on the chair.

Daichi smacked your ass one time before putting his dick inside your body again. You held on to the shelf as if your life depended on it, and pushed a few tiny boxes to the floor to stretch your arms on the shelves. Daichi was cursing and telling you how good you felt around him, you moaned daddy each time he touched your g-spot with his dick. He used a hand you hold your hip and the other to lightly choke you, you sounded so good moaning and begging for him almost breathless, it drove him crazy.

"Cum for me babygirl, cum again for daddy" he kissed you behind your ear and bit your neck, he continued his ministrations sucking little love bites on your shoulder and letting go your throat to pinch your nipples between his fingers.

Your orgasm hit you more intensely the second time, clenching his dick until it was almost suffocating for him, each thrust on your tight pussy pushed him to his climax, finally filling your insides with his cum. He pulled out and helped you to stand up, cupping your face between his hands and putting a chaste kiss on your lips.

"Are you ok, y/n?" he whispered and you nodded. He took his towel and cleaned you first. When you were clean and dressed, he cleaned himself and change his clothes.

"I'm sorry, I made a mess over there" you said, looking at the boxes you pushed a few minutes earlier.

"Don't worry baby, I'll come tomorrow first in the morning and put everything in order" he smiled at you and you followed him out, waiting for him downstairs while he locked the door. "We only have one key so we're good" he laughed.

"Do you want to sleep in my house? It's closer and you have some clothes in my closet" you grabbed his hand and started walking to your house. "My brother comes late from work so we can dinner in peace"

The walk to your house wasn't long, you lived just a few blocks away from the school and only your brother lived with you so you usually had your sleepovers there. You had a shower together, then ate pizza and finally fell asleep after a cuddle session.

Daichi woke up to his phone ringing next morning but it took a minute for him to realize it wasn't his alarm but a call from Suga what was ringing. It was  _ late _ .

"Daichiiiiiiii~, we're all here at the gym because we couldn't open the club room. Is everything ok? Do you need me to go for the key? Are you sick? Where are you? Hinata says you stayed late yesterday" Suga was asking a lot of questions and Daichi's brain wasn't functioning yet.

"I overslept, sorry Suga. I'm at y/n's house, I'll be there in ten minutes at most, bye!" your boyfriend was getting dressed while talking and that woke you up. "Sorry baby, I didn't want to wake you up. You're in time to have breakfast and then leave for your first class. I have to go, I'll have breakfast at the practice. See you later, I love you" he grabbed his backpack and kissed you goodbye.

"I love you too" you said but he was already out of your room.

Daichi stopped at a convenience store and bought a yogur and a protein bar and then he ran to the school.

"Sorry, I'm late! Hi everyone!" he said hello from the gym's door and kept walking to open the club room, with the rest of the team following him close. He was about to put the key on the lock and then he  _ remembered _ and froze in place.

"Daichi is still asleep it seems" Suga laughed and pushed him to open the door. Daichi could feel the heat flowing to his cheeks. "What the f-" the vice captain looked at the captain and he just  _ knew _ because he was smirking at Daichi.

"Woah, what happened here?!" Tanaka and Noya were screaming and gathering everything on the boxes again.

The first and second year's and Asahi put the room in order again and they were back on practice without making any comments. Suga sat with Daichi on the floor while he ate the improvised breakfast he bought on his way to school and watched the game between his teammates.

"Someone had fun yesterday" Suga said and Daichi choked with the protein bar. "Here, here, have some water" Suga was patting his back and laughing.

"In my defense I planned to have everything in order today before you arrived" Daichi said and he was blushing but he was comfortable because he was talking to his best friend.

"Yeah, I imagine you did" Suga raised a brow and laughed again. "You're the team's dad, you can't be late to practice. So, you'll be punished daddy" Daichi choked again at the nickname Suga used but he was no longer by his side. "Everyone, let's decide Daichi's punishment for being late today!"

When you met your boyfriend at lunch later, he warned you about the situation in the morning and you just laughed, it wasn't a big deal. Suga followed him and when he found you, he teased you too for the mess you and his friend left in the room last night. You said you were sorry and promised to spoil the team with snacks the next practice.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you're taking care of yourselves and that you're having a nice quarantine.
> 
> you can find me here: twitter.com/tam_mellow or tamcitrus.tumblr.com - I speak spanish and pretty decent english 🌱


End file.
